Ivan Zhanova
Ivan Grodovich Zhanova ''(Russian: Иван Гродович Жанова) ''(January 18, 1898 — February 8, 1987) was the second leader of Soviet Scandinavia from 1955 to his death in 1987, and was a politician from the Soviet Union. Childhood Zhanova was born as Ivan Grodovich Zhanova on January 18th 1898 in Moscow, Russian Empire. During his childhood, his family was really poor. His father was very drunk due to his failing business and his mother would often get beaten up by his father if she didn't do what he said, Zhanova was also spanked by his dad whenever he made a mistake, during 1909 his mother, he and his siblings escaped from Russia to Germany to avoid more abuse from his father. He later went to School in March 4th 1909, he was often bullied in School for being a Russian as most Germans weren't fans of Russians at the time. Despite this, he gained a few friends who were some german, frisian, dutch, belgian, italian, french and serbian friends as they respected him for who he was, later in 1912 he graduated and would go work at his mother's workshop along with his friends and siblings. Zhanova during WW1 In 1914, during WW1, he and his family decided to move from Germany to Styrkuria as they didn't want to involve themselves in the war and it wouldn't be safe to move to Russia at the time, while he was in Styrkuria, he decided to study politics and history, and he learned a quote from Vladimir Lenin that inspired him through his future, and the quote was "The goal of socialism is communism." and he always loved that quote as he wanted to become a political leader one day. When the war ended in 1918, he moved to Russia and joined the communist party at the age of 20, he also became friends with Joseph Stalin and Vladimir Durzhovskiy, and he later served in the military in April 11th 1923. When Lenin died in 1924 and Stalin took over, Zhanova said "You may not be able to survive up to 100 in life, but you do reach it in afterlife." which made many inspired. Time in Soviet Scandinavia When Vladimir Durzhovskiy overthrew the king in 1926 and turned The Swelandian Empire and Styrkuria into Soviet Scandinavia. Zhanova left The Russian Military and joined The SovScan Navy Military and served as The Imperial General of The Navy and Military. When he met Alyona Zhanova (named Alyona Nikonov at the time) in May 4th 1931, he developed a secret crush on her when she was 19 and he was 33, he later married her in June 6th 1933 when she was 21 years old and he was 35 and they got 4 children Alyosha (in 1934), Anton (in 1935), Alexander (in 1942) and Anya (in 1944), when Durzhovskiy was assasissniated in 1936, he was very upset that his friend died and later said "This man was a great friend for my soul, and with him gone, Soviet Scandinavia will be without a leader for 19 years, but the state will not be fallen." and SovScan was indeed left without a leader, later in 1937 he was Mafia Minister, and Imperial General of The SovScan Navy and Military. While his German-Lithuanian childhood friend, Matis Müller was Prime Minister and State Minister of The Country and Mayor of The Capitals. Time in WW2 In 1939 after Nazi Germany invaded Poland, Soviet Scandinavia remained Neutral as they were not yet prepared for war against Germany, and when they heard Ozis Ginia was taken over as a Nazi State by Klaus Schmidt and his SS-Troops after overthrowing King Gustaf III, they still remained neutral, But when The Nazis and the rebels bombed Stockholm in 1942, killing Matis Müller in office. The State joined the war. And Zhanova was EXTREMELY outraged that his friend died, so he declared war against Ozis Ginia and The Axis Powers, his wife Alyona and his children went hiding in Oslo, Soviet Scandinavia. The Nazi Rebels were killed with the help of Soviet Forces from the USSR, and Ozis Ginia's Navy ships were shot down by SovScan Helicopters, led by Zhanova. They later bombed Berlin in 1943. and 2 years later, the war ended. Becoming SovScan's Dictator When WW2 ended 1945, Ivan decided to come to Oslo and meet his family again, and he was glad they were safe, so his family went back to Stockholm while the state was working on fixing the city, 10 years later after the town was fixed from The 1942 bombing, Ivan Zhanova was elected as The New Leader of Soviet Scandinavia in July 7th 1955, during his first adress after becoming The New SovScan Leader in November 1st, he started a millitary coup in Norwegian SSR in December 1st to remove any living Nazi in the nation. He then made the Starvation of Men genocide even more worse by ordering his Mafia Thugs to steal 95% of the food in Styrkurian SSR and hand it to the goverment in 1956. Later in June 5th 1957 he allied with Klaus Schmidt as he changed Ozis Ginia into a Communist Republic. When his son Alexander Zhanova took over Libya after overthrowing Bakir-al Gaffar in 1962 by the time Ivan Zhanova was 64, he helped his son to make Libya more socialist democratic and make the people speak Russian instead of Arabic. During March 22nd 1963, He declared war on France after they refused to hand over their Eastern Territory, so he ordered The SovScan Millitary and Navy to invade the mediterrian sea, which they succeded doing. 2 years later in June 4th 1965, the war ended and neither side won so they made a peace deal to not go to war with each other. After the coup in Norway ended he decided to trade some oil to Libya which made the nation richer than all other African Nations, later in 1972 after his son Alexander married Kato Zhanova (former surname: Osokin), he decided to raise Dmitry Zhanova while Alexander was at work, he described Dmitry as "The soon new leader of SovScan after his grandfather has died." he wasn't able to do too much as his health was begining to slow down due to his old age of 74. Death At the time of the late 70's and early 80's he was often smoking which wasn't too good for his health, his wife Alyona recommended him to stop smoking, although Ivan ignored his wife's warnings, he then told his people that the American Republic is behind planning to overthrow Zhanova, The American Republic however denied this claim and just refered it as proper Propaganda, fearing he would be shot if he went outside he would only stay indoors and if he had to leave, he had to use bullet proof vehicles to avoid assasinations, one slavic thug from Croatia tried to bomb Zhanova while he was driving his weapon proof volvo, the bomb failed to explode and Ivan only got minor injuries. As SovScan was becoming poorer day by day, he had to think of something, he planned to do something he didn't want to do, and it was to turn SovScan into a Democratic Capitalist State, but before he was able to do it, he died of a Cardiac Arrest in February 8th 1987 in Helsinki at the age of 89, and after his death Soviet Scandinavia collapsed and was split into different nations. Upon hearing The Death of The Soviet Leader, he laid to rest in the Zhanova Memorial Square in Akureyri, Styrkuria, his family was very sad about this, his final words before death was "Communism was all a lie, i should have never been a Socialist in my life, i am sorry to everyone who experienced death from me, don't be like me, instead. Be yourself.". Legacy Despite his death in 1987 his legacy from his family still lived on to keep him alive through the future, his son Alexander wanted to make his father proud by making Libya the free country of the people, but when the Libyan Civil War happened in 2009, he was killed by rebels and Libya was turned into a Fascist Kingdom, removing all references to Socialism. Ivan's grandson Dmitry became President of Ozis Ginia in 1995 after Klaus Schmidt was killed by rebels, he decided not to follow his grandfather's footsteps and instead made Ozis Ginia a Democracy, he would later marry Nadezhda Zhanova and then gain their first son in 2006, Alyona was the only oldest Zhanovan Relative to live on, until her death in 2008 due to lung cancer at the age of 96, she also wrote a book called "My Time with The Soviet Scandinavian Dictator" in 1991, despite being a widow later on, Alyona never truly found peace away from her family's history, she said according to her book "I will always be a political prisoner of my husband wherever i am and whatever i do." The book became a Top Seller in Russia with 5 millions sold, when UNS became a Monarchy King Jack I's reaction to say about Ivan Zhanova was "He was a cruel dictator and will not be forgiven for his crimes." Dmitry, despite being a Zhanovan, he was elected as Democracy leader of Ozis Ginia, and he became good allies with The King, and when the UCTVSR was founded in 2018, Dmitry's thoughts were, "i wonder what my grandfather would say about this.".Category:Leaders Category:Dictators